Planned
by Nezuukun
Summary: Behind bushes, two figures managed to exchange a high-five between themselves as they continued watching the two lovebirds quarrel in awkwardness. SharYamu fluff. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** **As much** **as I ship SharYamu, I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. All characters belong to Ohtaka Shinobu**

**Fluff and bad grammar ahead. You have been warned. Retreat while you still can. **

* * *

She slapped his hand away, which was pulling her cheek, before stabbing his chest with a finger of her other hand.

"Don't touch me with those fingers!" Yamuraiha exclaimed, "Your swords were in my way when I was about to finish that monster off!"

Sharrkan ignored her jabbing finger and pulled her hair into two twin tails instead. "Well, what do you think a battlefield is! Some place to wave your staff and perform some magic trick?" he retorted back, "What are you? A kid?"

"Oh, you did not just-" Yamuraiha tried to make a comeback, only to be cut off by Sharrkan's irritated face which was now only a few inches away as they both growled. She clashed her forehead against his, their palms together and fingers locking one another's as they tried to push each other with physical force.

"You think your magic tricks are so cool, eh? Maybe you could put up a fireworks show on the next feast!"

"Well, I'd like to see you flinging your toy sword around pretending to be a knight in ragged clothings!"

They growled again as their grip tightened on one another's before the lady retreated her claws. She turned her back towards him and shut both of her eyes. "It's no wonder you can't get a _girlfriend_," she said.

Sharrkan twitched at her remark and approached her from behind, "The same goes to," he reached his hands out in front of Yamuraiha's face and grabbed her cheeks again, "you!"

Yamuraiha spun around and tilted her head up, tiptoeing slightly to match with Sharrkan's tall height. "Stupid swordsman!" she spat.

"Weak!"

"Babarian!"

"Magic nerd!"

"Caveman!"

"Brainless mermaid!"

"Bald idiot!"

Their faces inching closer as each insult was thrown at one another - though it seemed like the war was never ending.

Just as Sharrkan was about to spill another comment at Yamuraiha, a huge impact hit his back as he fell forward onto the said lady. Their lips crashed against one another's before they were pulled back as Yamuraiha's back hit the ground, with Sharrkan above her.

They stared blankly into each other's eyes until Morgiana's voice broke through their minds of thoughts. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I flew over while training with Masrur. And I accidentally hit you, too," and bowed before running back to the forest in full speed.

Sharrkan hurried to get off Yamuraiha as he jumped up to his feet. He stuttered, "I-I'm sorry," and held out a hand towards the lady still on the ground; his face bright red. Yamuraiha used the back of her right hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide her furiously blushing face and her other to reach for his extended hand. He pulled her up despite the awkwardness nonetheless.

In the midst of getting on her feet again, Yamuraiha murmured, "I-It's all your fault.." and they both stood there in silence, not wanting to face each other.

"T-They were.. soft," he broke the silence, muttering.

Yamuraiha turned her heels to look at Sharrkan, her face slightly annoyed and shocked. "H-Huh?!" she exclaimed, "Wha-What do you mean!" Her hands flew to her bosoms, revealing her cherry red face.

Sharrkan realized what she was pointing at and tried to clear her misunderstanding, "I-It's not that! I-I meant your lips..." he lowered his volume as he said the latter sentence.

"Y-You should drink more water yourself..." Yamuraiha suggested as she moved her hand and carressed her lips with her fingers, "Th-They were dry..."

As the two continued to speak in awkwardness, a short moment of high-five was exchanged between Morgiana and Masrur who were peeking at them from behind a bush.

* * *

**I warned you D: **

**But uhm.. If you really finished it... R&R? ;w; **

**Thank you 8D **


End file.
